The Hunger Games: Twisted life
by IluvAnime98
Summary: Hanna Miller is just an average 13 year old girl who is the biggest fan of the Hunger Games. But just when her day started off normal she is suck into Pamen and forced into the Games.But her cholces are to lie or really fall in love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

My name is Hanna Miller. I am thirteen years old and I Love, Love, _love _the Hunger Games. But not until recently I began to know the true meaning for the Hunger Games. It's not all about strength and strategy cause trusts me it's not. Sure, it requires some strength and strategy but you don't need your whole life base on that to win. For some strange reason people don't believe me when I tell them this. But I don't blame them I wouldn't believe me earthier if I haven't lived it. It was brutal, terrifying and let face it, if it wasn't for my ally I would gone insane. I did this for my friend, to save her. And it was worth it because now she alive. She still has that innocent smile that kept me for being insane after it was done.

What I'm about to tell you is something you shouldn't take as a joke because boy it's not. Somehow I won that 75th Hunger Games and trust me if I didn't know better I would be dead by now. So keep in mind on matter what crazy life seems to be everything comes to place where you want to keep living over and over again. And this is how my life kept me living…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Here's the thing in my school if you didn't a talent then you're just a little a ghost wondering around school where on one will notice you. It's how our school works no one can stop it but it's not always a bad thing. Take me for example my real name is Hanna Miller but everyone knows me as the 'Hunger Gamer' and you can probably guess why. I'm the hugest fan of the Hunger Games ever! It's like no one ever like Hunger Games before; my school loved it so much that we had a quiz and guess who won. Me of course! Well here we are… my school it's same U-shape school with three floors so it pretty big school.

"HANNA!" called Mike

That's Mike, my friend. We been friends since kindergarten and live on the same street so we always been really close. His talent is archery and one of the best. It would have been my talent too but I kept a secret and the only person that knows is Mike. It's funny because I taught one how use the bow and arrow. All the girls love him well expected for me. In honest truth I don't what the girls see in him other than his blonde hair and great smile the guy kind of still acts like a kid. Right now he about to hug so I move just enough so he would go face first on the side walk and of course he did. He got up and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked

"What do you think? You can't just run up to someone like that!" I gave him a look and he shuts up. Yup, that's me I'm pretty mean but I'm only mean because I know better than students. I sigh and I put my hand on his petting it like a dog. "Hey about this if you stop hugging me with my knowing then I'll watch you practices."

He smiles and nods. We went into the school and man, how crowed with student. Somehow I was able to make it my locker with Mike's right beside mine. The bell rang and people started to rush into class but me. First period was my free time to do research and stuff for project. I love it because if you were me all your project would be done because there's nothing better to do at home so now I could go head and get some reading done in the library. I pulled out my copy of the Hunger Games from my Locker and Headed to the library.

Ah, the library so peaceful and quite. I love it here! I sat in one of the couches and began to read. But something was wrong the pages of the Hunger Games were blank. I amuse that some had pull a prank on me a switched my book with a phony. I looked at the cover where the mockingjay pin was. It looked different and I should know because I have looked at this cover like 50 times. The mockingjay bird felt like it was coming right at me make fall into a deep sleep. My eyes grew tired and I put my head on the couch arm. I feel asleep. On that point I knew how it never be the same for me ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up the sun is beaming down in my eyes. I sit up noticing dirt on my left side of my face. Above me I could see birds flying. _Where am I?_ I thought. I pinched myself hoping that I'm dreaming but I only end up hurting myself. I got up brushed off the dirt off my face and began walking. Each tree around me sound like they had a bird singing tunes it reminds me of a place but I can't remember which one was it. Then I notice something, my eyes are fixed on a shine that comes off a wire. I remember now! This place reminds me of District 12's woods in the Hunger Games book. I don't dare touch the wire because I have an idea of what it was. I think it is a snare like the one Gale makes, if I even touch the snare with my finger tips it would probably cut my arm into pieces. So I stand here looking at it.

"I hope you're not planning on touching that." Said a voice

I turn around and see a boy around the age nineteen. His brown hair and dark eyes looking at me made my heart skip a beat. I was finally able to shake my head no. He smiles at me and I could feel my face turn red.

He laughs "Are you hungry?" I nod and he sits on the ground leaning on the trunk of a tree. I sit next to him and he hands me loaf of bread. It's still warm and soft when I bite into it. I turn to the boyand he is staring at me.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Hanna" I answer

He repeats my name over and over. I turn away then look back. "Who are you?" I asked "And what are you doing here"

He looks at me "My name is Gale" he answers "And I hunt here."

My eyes widen. I could believe it, it's Gale. In all the guys in the Hunger Games Gale would be top of my list. I snap back into reality hoping Gale didn't my face all surprise "You Hunt?" I said "Isn't it forbidden?" Gale looks at me; his dark coloured eyes look so sincere. I didn't want him to know how much really know about him because if he does there a chance he will start asking question. So asking question like these will throw him off track.

"Yeah..." said Gale

I touched his arm and smile "Don't." I say "I know ... Um is for your family right? To feed them?"

He nods and he stands up "You want to see how my snare works?"

I nod happily and follow him more into the woods. There I see every other tree with an animal hang on branch dead in a snare. Gale tells me that whenever a foot of an animal touches the inner part of a snare triggers it and kills the animal before it can escape. Gale showed me how to make one. I started to try one on my own.

"There you got it." Gale said in delight. I looked at him. He was grinning when I notice the bow and arrows on his back.

"You... have a bow and arrows?" I asked

Gale looks back at them "Yeah snare only work on animals on the ground so one that can stay off the ground like birds I use the bow and arrow. You want to try?"

I nod and he hands me the bow and one arrow. I look around and notice a bird about 10 feet from here. I point the bird with the bow and arrow aiming at its eye. I let the bow go and the arrow shoots the bird right where I aimed it. Gale rushes to it and comes back with a dead bird in his hands.

"Nice." said Gale. "I should go hunting with you more often."

I smile and I could feel my cheeks blush. After about an hour Gale decide to head back. I followed up until I notice the fence seeing District 12. Gale goes under the fence and turns around looking at me. "You are coming?" He asked

I shook my head no as back up. "I don't live in 12" I answer "If I come I'll get caught or killed plus I don't have a home. "

Gale grins at me "I think I could help you with that"

Right now here are my choices: Go with Gale or starve here in the woods. Well I trust Gale and I rather not starve so I go under the fence and take Gale's hand.

We didn't talk after that I was just following him as I try to get as much detail of 12. It's like it had painted picture of District 12 and people loved it so much they a town just like it. The houses are small and rusted almost like it was about to tumble over. And at time to time we would see coal miner dirty tired from a long day. Then we walked into what I think is the black market. Just like I guess I was right as so as Gale was in he was ready to trade. And that's exactly what he did. He was really good. He's deal were fair and still had really good items out of it. I didn't really say anything because I didn't want to mess thing up. We walk up to a woman probably in her 50's or 60's.

"Well Gale nice to see you again." She said

"Hey Greasy Sae" said Gale

Greasy Sae smiles then look at me "Who the girl?"

I look at Gale and he gives me 'don't worry about face'. He looks back Greasy Sae "She new here The Seam" Gale said "She will be will be around helping me"

Greasy Sea laughs and she goes right down to business. Gale and Greasy Sae took a while but finally an agreement. Gale and I walk out the black market and Gale leads me to a small house not far but it small and rusted more than other a saw walking from the woods to the market. Gale knocks and a girl around the same age lets us in.

I sit next to her blue eyes and blonde hair I could easily tell that this was Prim.

"I'm Prim" she said and smile

I smile back "I'm Hanna" I said. But before we could say anymore Gale and who I think is Mrs. Everdeen come in and sit down.

"Hanna." said Gale and I look at him. "You'll be staying here with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. You got that?" I nod and he pat my head "I'll come and get you so we can hunt together."

I nod again and Gale leaves, leaving me behind. Mrs. Everdeen showed me where Prim and I would be sleeping. She told me whenever I'm not at school or hunting with Gale I would have to help out with some patients or whenever needed. I don't disagree because I knew this was my way to pay off my rent of staying here. After a long day I headed to my room while Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were doing the dishes. I remember: What I'm doing here! I search through the pocket of my jacket hoping something will help me. I pull out a box and finding my IPod in it. My IPod! _Great maybe thing might help me._ I thought. I turn it on but instead of the picture being flat on the screen it pops out with the capitol sign on it. I guess it change when I got here to Pamen. Files pop out but one had anything to do with me doing here. I notice a file that had the name '74th Hunger Games '. So I assume that I had missed it. So where's Katniss? I open it and pops out Peeta's face saying "74th Victor!"

"What!" I whisper

I couldn't believe it. I scroll down and I see a video. I play it; it shows Katniss and Peeta last standing. The rule changes and just liked the book both didn't want kill one other. But then mutant tributes come hungry for one last person. They try to run but Peeta's leg couldn't take it. Katniss whispers to Peeta then run towards the mutants. I could hear Peeta call out for Katniss but she doesn't look back. And there the mutants take Katniss away. After two minutes the cannon blow. Peeta had won the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Thanks for reading if you have any question or ideas review or Follow me on twitter HGKatnissGale and tweet me. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Months passed and tomorrow will be the reaping. Only reminding me of the video, I still couldn't wrap my head with the thought that Peeta had won the games. But it didn't just hurt me; after the night I watched the video I realized that everyone in District 12 was keeping in the sadness about Katniss death. I was trying not cry because Katniss was my favorite character in the Games. I learn that the Capitol had set new rules like more peacekeepers around each district. Prim and her mom taught had to treat and save injured, burned and sick people which came in handy. Prim and I got really close I trusted her and I told her the truth about my life but even she knows why I am here in Pamen. The people in the Seam began to know me with my fair deals but people were thinking that I liked Gale because I'm around him almost all day. With the file in my iPod I started to know more about eh Hunger Games. I learn that the Capitol changed the ages to 12-19 and children at the age 19 wouldn't work will they are 20. Which means Gale will have another year in the Games. With that said I insisted to take some tesserae from Gale. Gale refuses but after an hour of me insisting he gave in. I took three tesserae from Gale leaving me having my name in the reaping five times. Prim took have the same amount as I did. Not only was that but Quarter Quell holding off for another year. Great…

"Hanna, can you come here for a second?" Called Gale

I snap back to reality and run over to Gale. He holds two boxes in his hand.

"The top one is for you and the bottom ones for Prim" said Gale

"What is it?" I asked

Gale grinned "Some for the reaping, I thought you can wear something pretty"

I laugh "Yeah like need to celebrate the reaping."

Gale smiles and brings me home. He hands me the boxes but before I walk in my house he stop me grabbing my arm. I stop and Gale pulls me into a hug. "No matter happens" he whisper in my ear that makes me feel a shiver down my back "I'll be here for you"

I nod and Gale turns me around making me face him. I could see my reflection in his eyes that made feel like I was about to fall to my knees. He brushes my bangs out of my face and he stares in my deep blue eyes. Gale looks away and leaves without saying another word. I fall to my knees with the boxes on my lap. My face felt hot and I am breathing heavily. That was strange I have known him for what? 6 months now and all of the sudden he acts like this! Once I feel like I have gone back to normal I got up keeping the boxes in my hand and headed to my room I shared with Prim. I find Prim searching something in her closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

"Something to wear for the reaping," Prim answer "I might as well."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." I say

I put down the two boxes on the bed and took the top box as I sat on the edge of the bed. I open it and out come a bark blue strapless dress. I pick it up out of the box I could feel the lace of the dress on my fingertips. I love it! But it wonder me how Gale was able to get a dress. I push that thought aside and keep my eyes fix at the dress as I smile.

"It matched your eyes." Said Prim

"Yeah you're right; check out the other box that one for you."

Prim smiles and quickly opens the box out comes a pretty light blue long sleeves dress. "I'm going to try it on in the bath room"

I nod and she leaves without second thought in mind. I side off my other clothes and put on the dress. When I look in the cracked mirror as looked different. Some black hair and dark blue eyes but in this dress I looked beautiful. If I would to say this myself back home I would have punch myself in face but now not so much. Prim amazing as well with the sleeve dress showing Prim's shoulders it made Prim older than her real age that I dreamt of all my life.

"You are wearing that tomorrow right?" Asked Prim

"Yes I'm sure the Capitol would love it!" I joked. We both laugh as we lay on the bed we shared.

The next day we head off to the reaping, no one was allowed to leave their homes before that. A new rule that the Capitol had made after the 74th Hunger Games, But now that Is 1:00 the day has come. Mrs. Everdeen had braided Prim's two into two but left my hair fall to my shoulders she had told me from the first time she saw me that my hair looked better when it's down but it felt wired because with my hair usually in a ponytail. We lined up at the square in our ages. A few rows behind Prim and stands Gale. I looked at him and he gives me a smile and mouths 'like the dress.'

I give a quick smile as Effie Trinket goes on the stage. "Welcome, welcome. The time has come to choose one man and one woman for 75th Hunger Games!"

She asked for the victors for District 12 and Haymitch and Peeta stands up. Haymitch looked drug and at time to time looked like he about fall. Peeta on the other hand was standing strong, emotionless but I could tell he was crying earlier. Effie smiles "Ladies First" she said. She heads to the bowl where my names is, Prim's and all the girls in the ages of 12-19 in District 12. Prim grabs my hand like a little child holding on to her mother. I grip on to her hand as Effie pulls out one slip of paper from the bowl. She brings up to the mic. "Hanna Miller!"

My eyes widen as I let go of prim hand. I give her a hug before going on the stage. "Don't volunteer for me, Kay." I whisper Prim nod and I let go and Effie leads me to the stage.

I stand there my face emotionless as Effie grabs a slip of paper from the boy's bowl. _Please not Gale _I thought to myself I. _anyone but him. _

"Gale Hawthorne!" Yelled Effie

At that moment I want to scream. But I didn't I keep my face emotionless but in realty mix emotion over well my body. Gale and I shake hands and turn back to the crowd. I knew at that moment that my worst nightmare is coming true.


End file.
